


To Do ToDay - or sometime soon

by NannaSally



Series: In Between the Scenes [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mundane, housekeeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: mundane chores that get overlooked.





	

  * Replace stock of socks, jocks and other underwear



someone is going to have to take apart the washing machine and find all those missing socks. Oh, and clean out the rest of that pink fluff - its getting on everything.

  * Clean out food processor



that strange fishy taste is getting into everything, even icecream.

  * Stocktake the Medical Unit.



It was ridiculous to have no Radiation Sickness pills considering the number of affected planets we know of. Must get a selection of other sedative options - Soma is ok but it tastes terrible and leaves my tongue feeling furry

  * Arrange to have a ‘mute’ button on the teleport bracelet



that chime is going to give us away one day – maybe it could vibrate?

  * Take up hems of ALL ball length gowns



no wonder the girls keep tripping over when they get onplanet. Maybe we need to increase our stock of leather pants??

mmmm leather... I wonder what colours I can get it in? Does it hold studs well?

  * Get in a supply of low heeled boots for hiking/climbing up hills/walking in sand etc



glad I don't try that in sandals - how does Servalan manage it? Perhaps we could get some fashion tips from her?

  * Try to ban eating and drinking at consoles



cleaning crumbs out of the computers is getting boring

  * A few more board games would be useful



I am so tired of Galactic Monopoly, and besides Orac keeps winning - and won't let us forget it.


End file.
